


The Mad Ones

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Just filth, Multi, No High Brow Fiction Here Folks, PWP, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: They’d agreed to make their relationship public, but Hermione has second thoughts. Draco and Theo try to persuade her at the five year anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts.





	The Mad Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/gifts).

> Written for Hermione’s Nook: Love For All Fest. I chose my quote and my pairing. Mind the tags, please.
> 
> To MrsRen: I adore your face, friend. <3 
> 
> **Quote:** “The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars.” - On The Road, Jack Kerouac

“You’re both mad. Absolutely mad.”

Hermione’s stiletto heels clicked against the stone floors of Hogwarts as she breezed through the corridor from the Great Hall to Merlin-knew-where. Year five celebration -- a sodding  _ celebration _ they called it. As if anyone had forgotten what it was that brought them all here once a year, every year, since Harry defeated Voldemort.

No one had forgotten.

She didn’t want to be there.

But… She’d made a promise.

A promise to try, a promise not to hide, a promise to let the world see her face and know that witches like her — muggleborns — wouldn’t  _ forget _ .

Two tall and lean figures chased after her down the corridor. Their dragonhide shoes didn’t make half the clatter of her heels, but still she knew they were quickly gaining on her. She rounded one corner, and then another, and was nearly to a moving staircase when a hand circled around her elbow and spun her around.

His face was lit in a cheeky smile, framed with cropped blond hair and steely gray eyes. At his heel, his cohort smirked and took her other elbow in his much gentler hand. But, where Draco’s eyes were playful, Theo’s were possessive.

“You say we’re mad, love,” he whispered as he dragged her through a nearby door, “but it’s not Draco and I who decided to wear those shoes and no knickers to the War Celebration.”

“You can’t just  _ rub on me _ in the middle of the Great Hall!” she berated. Her tightly knotted hair at the base of her neck lost tendrils as she pulled her arms away from them. “A lot has changed, but no one will understand…  _ this _ .”

Like a predator, Draco approached. His hands reached for her, but she stole away from him and backed up against a solid oak table.

“Oh, witch.” He stepped again and again until she was certain the table would bow under her weight. “We agreed that we didn’t care what they thought, remember? No more hiding.”

“I hardly think  _ this _ is the time and place,” she argued wearily, her hand curling around the edge of the table. “Certainly, you shouldn’t be… touching me… here.”

Theo was at her side in an instant. His dark eyes stormed as his gaze flicked over her face and then down the plunging neckline of her dress, over the curves that her silk dress hugged tightly, and finally to the heels at the end of her long, bare legs.

“Where would you like us to touch you then, love?” His finger reached out and traced a gentle path from her temple to the corner of her lip. He encouraged her mouth to fall open and he swiped his thumb against her bottom lip. His eyes glittered with victory. “Here?”

Draco pressed his body closer to her, feet planted between hers and hips leaving no room for even a scrap bit of parchment. His hands held tight to her waist and he stared down his nose at her with need shining in his eyes.

“You never have a problem when I touch you here.” His hands wrapped around her, squeezing between her arse and the table, and cupped the curve in his hands. “Am I allowed to touch you here, witch?”

Theo’s lips pressed into her neck. His tongue rolled against her skin just where she liked it. He placed a hand to her throat and held her in place as he ravished her neck. Hermione groaned, hips moving of their own accord as Draco lifted her easily and deposited her onto the table with himself in between her legs.

“How about here?” Draco’s hands moved to her breasts and massaged them tenderly over her dress. When she didn’t answer, he paused all movement. She sighed, but he clicked his tongue and chuckled. “Uh-uh… not until you answer me.”

Theo’s lips left her skin and she practically whined at the loss. His fingers continued to hold the side of her neck close to his lips. Every little breath sent a wet zing straight to her core.

“Please, Draco,” she begged breathlessly, moving her hips forward seeking more friction.

“Please, what, witch?” His lips hovered over hers and sweet Merlin, she thought she’d die if he didn’t kiss her soon.

“Please touch me,” Hermione clarified, blushing despite that she’d uttered those words so many times in the year previous. “Theo.” Her chin tilted toward him and he smiled up at her, waiting. “Please don’t stop.”

They moved in sync. Theo’s mouth devoured her pulse point. Draco’s hands squeezed her breasts as his lips crashed into hers. He swallowed every little gasp that left her as he yanked the bust of her dress down and ran his thumbs over the peaks of her nipples.

  
She leaned back, palms flat against the table and exposed her slender throat. Theo kissed his way up to her lips while Draco’s mouth went down, down, down, until it closed over her nipple and nipped at the tender skin. Hermione cried out at the sensation, fingers digging into the unforgiving wood. She wanted to touch, wanted to wrap her hands around Draco’s shoulders; but she knew the rules. It wasn’t her turn to touch. Not yet.

Theo’s tongue swept against hers. His hand traveled along her collarbone and down the curve of her breast, past the satin fabric of her dress, and raised the silk up her leg so that it pooled around her waist. Fingers danced along the inside of her thigh and she opened her legs further for him as he slipped them against her wet folds. She bucked, unable to help herself, and Draco’s teeth sank into her with a growl.

She loved it when he punished her for breaking the rules. Rules were her lifeline and he made sure that Hermione toed the line without going over. The nip against her skin forced her to try and remain in control over her based urges. They were trying to pleasure her; she was not seeking her own pleasure.

“You’re such a good witch,” he whispered against her breast. The warm breath against her wet skin caused goosebumps to break out all over her body. She shivered and clenched as Theo’s fingers slid inside her cunt. “It’s so hard for you not to fuck Theo’s fingers, isn’t it? You want to come so badly.”

“I do,” she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Still, she didn’t move her hips despite her instincts. “God, I do.”

Theo’s thumb circled her clit. Draco’s tongue pressed firmly against her nipple.

They were killing her in a slow, delicious way.

“She’s more than ready, Draco,” Theo murmured against her lips. He ground his erection into her leg and made a dirty little noise in the back of his throat. “Quite frankly, so am I.”

_ Yes, yes, please!  _

“Lie back,” Draco instructed her, gently pushing at her shoulders. She did as he said with her arse at one edge of the table and her head at the other end. “Where do you want Theo, witch? Do you want to suck his cock down your tight little throat?”

She didn’t answer; Theo had already moved around to the other end of the table. His belt clicked open and his erection sprang free over her face. At her hips, she heard Draco shove his trousers down, felt his fingers slide through her folds, and then his tongue followed suit. Slow and maddening, just how she liked it.

Theo helped to arrange her head so that it hung over the edge, and held his hand under the back of her neck for support. Hermione licked at him, tasting the pre-come that pooled at his tip. He raised an eyebrow at her, a stern reminder that she wasn’t to seek for herself, and she stole a deep breath. Employing such self control was the hardest thing she’d done in recent memory; patience was never her forte.

He rewarded her with a brilliant smile as she resisted taking him into her mouth of her own volition.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Draco said from between her legs. His tongue flicked her clit and traveled down the seam and back up again. “Are you ready for my cock, witch?”

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes, but that was the moment Theo chose to fill it with his hard cock. She moaned around it and then gasped as Draco filled her cunt.

They paused, both buried to the hilt in either end of her. Theo pulled her head firmly toward his hips and held her there for a count of three. Draco’s fingers curled against the meat of her thighs and fully withdrew before slamming into her again.

They moved in tandem. Theo down her throat, one hand wrapped around it to feel how deep she could take him. Draco fucked into her, groaning as her walls clenched around him.

As Hermione’s cries grew louder, Theo and Draco’s movements quickened. She couldn’t stop herself from grabbing Theo’s arse and digging her fingers into the soft flesh, nor jerking her hips in time with Draco’s thrusts. She was a mess of sensations and spiraling toward her orgasm. Their pants echoed through the old classroom, getting louder the longer they carried on. 

Her coil snapped the moment Draco’s fingers rubbed her clit. Hermione seized, legs tightening around his hips. Lips desperately sucking at Theo as she rode through her pleasure. Nothing more than jelly, her body went limp against the table, but that didn’t stop her lovers.

They went faster, harder, and relentlessly chased their own releases. Her name fell from their lips in hoarse gasps.

“Sweet Morgana,” Theo whispered as he helped arrange her more comfortably on the table. “If I knew sex could be like thatin school, I’d have chased after you when we were still in Hogwarts.”

Draco chuckled, but nodded his agreement. “We missed out on such a hot little witch. We have a lot to make up for.”

Hermione forced herself to sit up. She pulled her dress over her chest and shimmied it down to cover her legs again. “You didn’t stand a chance at Hogwarts,” she told them through an airy laugh. “Hell, you barely stood a chance a year ago.”

Draco’s fingers lifted her chin and he flashed her a dashing smile. “We are very persistent.”

“I’ve never been more thankful for anything in my entire life.” She leaned forward and captured his lips in a slow, languid kiss. 

Theo moved to her other side and wrapped a rogue curl around his finger. Hermione turned to him and kissed him, too, reveling in the sharp contrast of the demanding way he plundered her mouth.

“Listen, love,” Theo started softly, and tenderly stroked a finger down her cheek. “We’ll go public when you’re ready, and not a moment sooner. But—”

She swallowed. The gut-clenching  _ but  _ hanging for a beat too long.

“Theo and I,” Draco gestured between them without losing her eye contact, “we’re in this until you don’t want to be anymore.”

“That’s mad!” The words burst from her without preamble, and both men startled at her sides.

The room went so silent, the music from the celebration could be heard through the walls. It took her brain a moment to catch up to her mouth, and when it did, she shook her head.

“I didn’t mean going public,” she assured them hastily, holding her hand to each of their jaws. “I meant that you could possibly both want me. For this long, for  _ longer,  _ even. It’s mad.”

Her eyes moved slowly between them. Each wore the same expression. Strict. Disbelieving. Dark.

Draco moved first. His lips nipped and pulled at hers until he turned her face toward Theo, whose swollen lips sucked on hers and nibbled at the sensitive flesh. They kissed her back and forth until she was dizzy and they were panting. And, when they finally let her breathe, she smiled from her soul.

They never allowed her to question how they felt. Not for long. She loved them for it. Both of them.

“Maybe we should discuss moving in together,” she whispered after a long moment of catching her breath. She’d been so against the idea for so long, that their surprised reactions dragged a pleased smile onto her cheeks. “Is that a yes?”

Draco nodded. Theo stole a chaste kiss.

Both responded with an emphatic yes.

“But—”

She allowed the word to hang for a second longer, finger in the air between them. 

“We wait to go public until tomorrow.” She glanced back and forth, waiting for them both to agree. When they did, she grinned. “Good. Now take me home. I’ve had enough celebration for one evening, and Theo’s been positively giddy about that swing all night.”

Their night ended just as it started. Burning like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars.


End file.
